<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>川蝉 by BokuDeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699102">川蝉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuDeath/pseuds/BokuDeath'>BokuDeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, 终极南极圈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuDeath/pseuds/BokuDeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>　　辛辛苦苦打完嗟怨之鬼，从过程到结局全程没有任何爽感，老贼好狠的心。<br/>　　嗟怨之鬼二阶段的BGM里有一段笛声变调，一边打一边擦泪，钟鬼难度(物理</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sekiro | Wolf &amp; The Sculptor | Orangutan, The Sculptor | Orangutan/Kingfisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>川蝉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　(1)</p><p>　　只猩已经很久没有做过梦了。前一阵子他老是梦见自己回到了菩萨谷，在林间荡着，不知疲惫地追逐一团模糊的人影。而每每就差那么一点，当他竭力伸出手时，却只抓住了身上薄薄的草席。</p><p>　　寺院漏风得厉害，月光顺着屋顶的破口落下，倒印出摇曳的树影，断臂隐隐作痛。他挣扎着坐起来，踢倒了一座还未雕完的佛像。</p><p>　　忍者时不时会拿些酒来，大多都很合心意。这次招待的酒很辣，辣到他忍不住想起第一次尝这酒的那天——潜进山顶的巢，偷拿了狮猿的那瓶贡酒，藏在山洞里躲避猿猴们的追击。坐在对面的共犯看着丢失目标的敌人忍不住咯咯笑，迫不及待地灌了一大口酒下去却呛出了眼泪花。</p><p>　　他也笑，“你还真是个爱哭鬼。”</p><p>　　伴着酒一并递过来的，还有一个指环，上面套有一小节女人的指骨。</p><p>　　“这是在狮猿肚子里发现的。”忍者说。</p><p>　　肚子里吗，他从不抱不切实际的幻想。不如说世间本就没有他们这种野狗的容身之处，且还能在盗国之战中苟全性命的可谓是万里挑一。但在事实最终尘埃落定前，也免不了会有些一厢情愿的侥幸。</p><p>　　酒变得难以入喉，他仰头一饮而尽。然后搁下杯子，一如既往地帮狼把指环嵌进他忍义手上的指哨里。</p><p>　　“它一定会发出悲伤但动人的音色吧。”只猩发觉自己的声音有些嘶哑，他还想说些什么，但胸中仿佛有一块瘀血，咳不出来，却在喉头回一股涩味。于是作罢，只是拍了拍忍者的肩，“……好好用它。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　(2)</p><p>　　一心病逝，内府再次乘虚而入，山雨欲来风满楼。他一下一下刻出雕像的脸，只觉得脑中的声音越来越吵。上次忍者来后，只猩曾拜托他在必要时帮忙斩掉自己的头。那是他第一次看见那位忍者为难时的表情，现在回想起来也觉得稀奇不已。既然那把刀已经砍过如此多的人，沾一点丧家犬的血也不算什么吧。他盯着手里面目狰狞的佛祖，站起身子，任凭风灌进空荡荡的左臂衣袖，留下细不可闻的叹息:</p><p>　　凭我自己可是没办法再砍掉一只手的啊。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　(3)</p><p>　　那是一个很长的梦，梦里火光冲天，曾经被他夺去性命的人们化为浪潮般的灰烬将他卷入漫无边际的苦海，张开嘴，却无法出声，只化作一声粗喘。夜叉袭来，滚烫的血从脚底蔓延，大地崩裂，他堕入深渊。</p><p>　　浑浑噩噩间，有熟悉的哨声吹响，如翠鸟鸣泣般寂凉凄美，接连不断，钻进耳膜，刻进骨髓里，包裹住那连绵不绝的哀嚎，叫人快要落下泪来。</p><p>　　睁开眼，远处的夕阳燃烧着，脚下淌过崩落峡谷幽静的溪流，眼前人抬手将他额上的落叶拂去。微风漾起，卷走尘埃，足以平息不灭的业火。</p><p>　　忍者的刀刃反射出刺眼的光，他低垂着眼说:“永别。”</p><p>　　只猩却笑起来，如释重负。他想过为什么上天会安排自己与这头独臂的狼相遇，曾以为是报应，结果现在看来不过是最简单的因果罢了。</p><p>　　他说谢谢，然后攥住了梦里人的手，云雾退开来，他们跌进树丛，激起一阵樱雪，花瓣晃晃悠悠，落进旁边的猿酒里。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　辛辛苦苦打完嗟怨之鬼，从过程到结局全程没有任何爽感，老贼好狠的心。<br/>　　嗟怨之鬼二阶段的BGM里有一段笛声变调，一边打一边擦泪，钟鬼难度(物理</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>